Plant trimming devices have been in operation for some time. Generally, these devices incorporate a fixed blade mechanism for trimming away plant material rotated in an adjacent tumbler. Additionally, these devices incorporate a fixed motor housing that houses a motor(s) that run the device. As conventional motor housings are fixed to plant trimming devices, the motors are fixed in location relative to the tumbler and blade mechanisms. Over time and use, contact points between the motors, tumblers and blade devices become worn, necessitating constant maintenance and replacement of parts such as belts and drive wheels. Furthermore in operation, belts lose their tension and drive wheels lose their contact points which causes inefficiencies in the operation of the plant trimming devices. Accordingly, a need exists for a removable motor housing that is easy to remove and self corrects the motor(s) position within the plant trimming device. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the description that follows.